It is the purpose of this project to study the chemistry and structure of amyloid and amyloid related proteins, e.g. in Alzheimer's disease. The main topics of present interest are: 1) Isolation and chemical characterization of amyloid fibril protein from various types of systemic amyloidosis and localized amyloid deposits.